


me e te e i satelliti (e le tristi bugie)

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :(, Angst, Bipolar!Ian, Everything is awful, FML, M/M, MY BABY IAN, Sad, ian is so sad :(, mickey is so lovely, post 4x12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c’è un corpo, davanti a lui. un corpo in boxer blu a strisce bianche e canottiera verde. e ian non può sentirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me e te e i satelliti (e le tristi bugie)

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x12. Un po' di good ol' angst, dato che non ne scrivevo da un fottio di tempo e di recente sento di capire in modo doloroso Ian. Non ho usato le maiuscole e non me ne pento.

non gli causa motivo di orgoglio ammetterlo ma mickey, che sta sputando a terra il pezzo di plastica appena strappato per aprire il pacchetto di sigarette da poco acquistato, impiega qualche occhiata alla propria casa e diversi secondi per rendersi conto che c’è qualcosa che non va. manca qualche metro all’ingresso, che il ragazzo copre correndo, affrettandosi a spalancare la porta d’ingresso. le serate a chicago si fanno sempre più fredde col passare degli anni e lui è uscito con addosso solo una canottiera ed una felpa, eppure sa che non è quello il vero e proprio motivo per la quale la mano che usa per tirare la maniglia sta tremando.

  
“ehi! c’è qualcuno in questa casa del cazzo?” urla, grugnendo, mettendo piede nell’ingresso e scaricando le buste della spesa. “sto cinque minuti via per far mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti di tutti e questa è l’accoglienza che mi spetta?” continua ad urlare, tirando un calcio ad una pistola a caso sul pavimento. aspetta qualche secondo, in attesa di sentire qualche rumore, e si guarda intorno: è a quel punto che nota che la luce nella sua camera è accesa.  
  
ricordando bene di averla lasciata spenta si precipita lì - solo per trovare il letto vuoto. “cristo,” impreca, sottovoce, fissando la finestra aperta. per un lungo attimo ha così tanta paura che non sa cosa fare. “cristo,” ripete, perso, per poi riscuotersi e recuperare due giacche dal cumulo di vestiti su una sedia: non sa dove possa essersene scappato ian, ma, conoscendolo, di sicuro ha dimenticato il giubbotto.  
  
quando posa il proprio sedere sul cornicione della finestra per saltare gli scappa un’imprecazione riguardo il freddo, tanto che una volta calatosi a terra nota la neve a terra. non ci fa davvero caso finché non inizia a strepitare il nome di _”quel cazzo di ingrato depresso di pel di carota, dove cazzo ti sei cacciato?!”_ e abbassa gli occhi a terra.  
  
c’è un corpo, davanti a lui. un corpo in boxer blu a strisce bianche e canottiera verde. e ian non può sentirlo.  
  
o almeno, è così che cerca di illudersi. non vuole sentire. non vuole pensare. quando ha iniziato a nevicare ne è stato contento, si è infilato qualche vestito e si è andato a stendere nel giardino dei milkovich con la neve a ricoprirgli la faccia. ha smesso di esistere. ian non è più ian. non ha più 17 anni, non è più bipolare, non ha più un padre alcolizzato e una madre malata. ian è la neve: riesce a sentirsi rinascere solo sentendosi i contorni del viso congelati, il fisico scosso dai brividi, vicino a perdere i sensi a causa del gelo intenso che sta provando.  
  
ci sono poche persone a cui vuole rispondere in questo momento. mickey ha smesso di urlare; mentre si avvicina a lui i suoi passi sono sempre più lenti e leggeri. ian strizza gli occhi, aspettando il momento in cui l’altro gli toglierà la neve dalla faccia e in cui dovrà ricominciare a prendere le sue responsabilità. gli scappa un singhiozzo quando sente la sua mano accarezzargli un ginocchio. non dice nulla. lascia a ian la responsabilità di immaginare la sua fronte aggrottata ed il suo sguardo triste, privo di pietà, pieno di comprensione.  
  
si tira in piedi, piano. sente la neve scivolare lenta via dalla sua faccia mentre si ritrova seduto per terra ed apre gli occhi, i denti che battono, lo sguardo vacuo, le braccia che cercano qualcosa da afferrare. mickey si fa più vicino e si fa stringere dalle braccia del proprio ragazzo, silenzioso, i singhiozzi dell’altro che sembrano spezzare il silenzio della notte.  
  
se dio esiste, pensa, è un pezzo di merda vero e proprio.


End file.
